I Am A Metal Monster
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Another vigilante comes to town, and strange, cubical creatures are trying to invade Earth. Their main goal is Iron Man, War Machine, and Rescue. He joins up with the team in order to destroy the invaders. Iron Man must do what he can to protect his city, because if he can't, the rest of the world will lose their robotic hero. (Rated T for blood. Pepperony included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is ShadowKnight49 Productions, and this is my first Iron Man AA story. Now, I just want to tell you a few things:**

 **Pepperoni. Wait a second… it's actually Pepperony, right?**

 **The OC is not original to IMAA, but who the heck cares?**

 **Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Hatty: You have to work on that line, my friend, and as your friend I am going to be honest.**

 **Me: WHUUUUUUUUUUTEVAH!**

Chapter 1: Nothing Suspicious at All…

Tony Stark had created an ultimately powerful robotic suit, discovered ten rings that can have you control reality, and fought off an army of giant, evil lizards from space.

He didn't know the weirdest, and yes, worst, was yet to come.

Tony was just simply looking for his dad, trying to tell him something important, and found him in the lobby of Stark Industries talking to a most definitely strange looking guy his age.

About an inch taller than Tony, he looked a bit like a basketball player that came from England. His hair was brown, flat, and stuck out at the sides. His skin was practically only tinged brown. His eyes were red. Not from tiredness, but the irises were red. He wore a white hoodie, hood down, brown jean pants, and jungle boots.

He was chatting with Mister Stark, holding a clipboard. He pointed occasionally at it, and Mister Stark nodded each time.

Finally, Tony's father brought out a pen and wrote something on it. Probably a signature.

The guy walked off with an appreciative nod. He went past Tony and glanced at him with recognition.

Tony, slightly suspicious, went up to his dad and said, "Hey, dad. I just want to ask…"

"Who that was?" His dad interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Erm… yeah."

"That was Daniel Brenton Flywymer. He's a young boy your age who just moved here."

"With his parents?"

"Uh, no. He didn't elaborate. Anyway, he's an engineer like you (not on your level, of course), and wanted to give you a way to upgrade Iron Man."

"Seriously?"

"Not kidding. He just wanted some money and gave it away. He's going to bring it over before next week with the instructions. Also, expect him to be going to school with you."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go give him a big greeting, then. Also, why are his eyes red?"

"He has contacts. Near-sighted, apparently."

"Okay. I'll consider that."

 **Armory, Two Days Later**

Tony came into the armory carrying an obviously heavy box.

"Uh, Tony?" Rhodey asked. "You need… help with that?"

Pepper cleared her throat and added, "It looks pretty heavy."

Tony grunted and said, "No. No problem at all."

He set the box down at a nearby table and opened it.

Pepper and Rhodey looked in for a peek themselves, and gave it sideways looks.

It was a single, white block. A note sat on top of it and it read, _Put in on top of your suit_

"I don't know…" Tony admitted. "I don't think putting a block on a suit will do anything."

"Guess that does make sense," Pepper said.

Rhodey, thinking it would make sense to follow the instructions, saw that he was outmatched and just shrugged.

 **?**

"PREPARING ORBITATION."

"LAUNCHING…"

"ORBITATION COMPLETE."

" **GOOD. WE WILL WIPE OUT THE HUMANS THE HARD WAY NOW.** "

 **AN: I beg of you all to give me some creative criticism. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, and if anyone knows the name of those two rude peeps on the 'Iron Monger' episode, can yallz tell me?**

Chapter 2: New Hero in Town

"Oh, and class, we have a new student who just enrolled today," the math teacher started. "His name is Daniel Flywymer, and I want you all to welcome him."

One guy, one of the two who always annoyed Tony, turned back to look at Daniel and asked, "Daniel, you're going to fly? Why, man?"

Daniel, instead of being annoyed of his name being used disrespectfully, laughed and replied, "So I can get away from yo' ugly face! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The guy's face went red and he turned back to the front.

Tony couldn't deny that Daniel was one crazy dude. He was nice, but undoubtedly enthusiastic.

He also had a faint diagonal scar on his right eye, pointing inwardly.

"What do you guys think about this Daniel guy?" Tony asked.

"Well, he's nice…" Rhodey suggested.

"A little _too_ nice," Pepper corrected.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We have to k…"

"WASSUP!" Daniel greeted.

The three looked over to Daniel and said through obvious fake smiles, "Hi."

Daniel frowned and said, "I can see that you think I'm weird. Thanks."

He walked off.

The three wiped off the smiles, and Tony asked, "Like you were saying, Pepper?"

Before she could say anything, people started screaming and running across the street.

 **A few blocks away…**

"Okay, you," Iron Man called. "You should stop flipping over cars."

It was like a small robot, like WALL-E in real life a bit: blocky body, threads, rectangular arms with cubical fingers, and a square head with a spartan helmet opening, just green. Its entirety was black, with nano-green veins through its whole body.

It looked over at them and said, "SORRY, I'M JUST SEARCHING FOR A FUGITIVE FROM MY PLANET."

Rescue glanced at Iron Man and looked back at it. She asked, "Who?"

Before it could respond, a loud voice yelled, "LIES!"

On top of an upturned car was a robot similar to a gorilla. It had short, bulky legs, thick metal arms, a plated colossal chest, and a strange-looking head. Its head was clearly humanoid, but had half lightbulbs like eyes. Its mouth was like a grate, but it was vertical like bared teeth. Two spikes stuck out of his head like ears. Its face was protected by some glass similar to a screen. The whole thing was black, with blue for the screen. It was practically twice the size of Iron Man.

It stood up on his legs and roared, pounding its chest. The cubical creature stared.

Then it said, "ELIMINATING THREAT."

Its arms grew gattling guns, and it fired at the robotic beast. It flexed its powerful metal muscles and jumped at its attacker.

The cube bot was smashed to smithereens in one punch.

"Hey, Tony, who do you think was telling the truth there?" War Machine asked.

"I assume that guy," Iron Man replied.

The thing walked to them and asked, "So, you Iron Man, right?"

"Y…yeah. What do you call yourself?"

It scoffed and replied, "Don't have a name."

"So, what was…"

"That thing? I like to call them Cuboids. They're aliens from another planet and…"

A beeping sound emitted from the inside of him and he said, "Gotta go, sorry."

With loud clanking sounds, two large rockets appeared from his back and he shot off.

After a long silence, Rescue said, "Who's going to carry those parts back to the armory? Wackawaidout!"

 **?**

"Cuboid 0004909 down, sir," a cuboid muttered.

Guardian stared down at him.

"We shouldn't target the cyberhuman," he told them. "Target the human named 'Iron Man.'"

 **Lab**

Daniel typed furiously on his computer, not knowing how it worked.

"Daniel, you've been like this for over five hours," AJ told him quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Daniel replied. "Things are pretty bad, and the Metal Monster is still too powerful…"

He gripped the USB.

"And he can be more powerful than the Hulk if I can't contain him."

 **Oooooh, what does Daniel have to do with this vigilante?**


	3. Metal Monster

**Hi. Just want to say something to Guest:**

 **Yeah. I like the fics and am viewing them and drawing inspiration since I'm bad at the mushy stuff. Also reading PercyJacksonLover14 for more reference.**

 **Just a note for you all:**

 **When I'm done, I'll make a sequel. Here's a hint fo' what may happen: what if Doctor Doom came up to my computer and brought my most powerful villains to New York?**

Chapter 3: Metal Monster

Tony spotted Daniel in front of his locker with a small notepad.

"Hey, Tony," he said before Tony could walk right past, pretending not to have seen him. "What do you think that vigilante/robot thing should be called?"

"He's named 'Iron Man,'" Tony replied to end the conversation.

"No the new one. I'm thinking of something like 'Metal' something. Metal… Metal…"

"Mauler?"

"Naw."

"Monstrosity?"

"Mmmm….."

"Monster?"

"'Metal Monster.' I like it."

Tony managed a weak smile then walked off.

 **Later**

Doctor Doom's new machine, an Iron Monger-like beast fired its cannons below. People ran around in terror.

"Doom, turn around and send your monster back the way it came, or else!" Iron Man yelled.

Doom laughed and sent his retort: "What kind of firepower are you going to come at me with?"

The Metal Monster suddenly landed on its face like a spider. An eerie silence filled the city for a second, then Doom started crying out while trying to get the Metal Monster off his machine's face.

Metal Monster's right fist became something similar to a sledgehammer glowing with blue lights. He smashed the mech's face and climbed in.

Suddenly, the mech had ants in its pants. Not literally, but metaphorically.

Iron Man stared at it for some time, then commented, "That sure is one heck of a… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A cuboid fired a rifle-like blast to Iron Man's back, and two sizzling holes stood on his back.

"How is that possible?" Rescue asked in shock.

In turn to that, the cuboid's head was blown off.

The attacker was an obvious female in some suit similar to what divers wear, a motorcycle-helmet like head, and gloved hands. She was entirely red, but the visor was black instead. She held a giant shotgun, which smoked from the barrel.

She reloaded the shotgun and asked, "Yer friend good?" Her accent was Southern, and when she got no reply, she said, "Awfully silent, partners."

Iron Man got up and replied, "Eh, I'm good. What the heck… _Who_ the heck…"

"Name's Shotta. For obvious reasons."

She fired in the air a few times with a loud, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Shotta reloaded again and asked, "So, yeh meet the cuboids already?"

Iron Man, getting the ringing out of his ears, took some time before asked, "How do you know they're called cuboids?"

"That thing inside the bigger thing is mah friend. We've fought cuboids before."

"Oh, okay then. Anyway…"

The Metal Monster sprung out of Doom's machine's… abdomen.

"It's done," he said.

At that moment, the mech blew up.

 **(Cool guys don't look at explosions)**

Metal Monster turned to Shotta and asked, "Any sign?"

Shotta shook her head no.

"Well, in that case…"

He launched into the sky, and roller skates popped out of Shotta's shoes. She skated off, jumping over everything.

"Why don't we get to beat anything up anymore?" War Machine asked.

 **My Computer**

"Any time now would be great, ElectroAce!" MetalAce shouted.

The battlefield suddenly crackled with electricity, and many of the main soldiers fell.

Ausar came out of his hiding spot and charged straight at ShadowAce, who dodged his sword swing and then slipped into his shadow.

Mafia saw LifeAce run at him and punched him straight in the chest, then fired his tommy gun full in the face.

In retaliation, BladeAce attempted to throw daggers at Mafia, but Fawkes threw blue fireballs at her.

ElectroAce slammed Fawkes with his shoulder, but then was attacked by DarkAce.

This battle had been going on for several years.

No stop.

They all ached to be real.

And that wish will someday become reality.

 **Oh, and just for a bit of mystery of what may happen, here's a preview (quotes only. Not in order or happen side-by-side):**

"Finally, a challenge," Ryth laughed.

Tony snarled and demanded, "Like _you_ know what full loss is, Johnathan! Pepper died, and you're telling me to get over it!"

"I know it's strange to see me here, Tony, but I'm here to help," Mandarin told him.

"You are nothing compared to me, the all-powerful Ausar the Vile!" Ausar shouted.

"Meet DarkAce, Unholy, Fawkes, Mafia, and Ausar, defenders of Manhattan!" Doom shouted, his voice echoing across the city.

 **Sounds bad, right? Oh, and read Tony's again, and notice.**


End file.
